Love: A Chain Reaction
by Obsessions-From-The-Heart
Summary: Hermione Granger gets captures in the MOM during 5th year, Severus Snape has to protect her. What will come out of this partnership in the end?
1. Accidents

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT, ALL CHARACTERS AND PLACES BELONG TO JKR

Take Notice This Story Is in 5th Year; So Ignore Books After OotP

The golden trio was situated outside the Ministry of Magic, recounting the plan. After the past 5 weeks of careful planning, going through MOM blueprints and speaking to the Order of the Phoenix, this was it, the time to go find what was really said in Harry's prophecy. All you could hear was "1, 2, 3" and Hermione's "GO".

Hermione, Ron and Harry rushed into the department of mysteries with their wands perfectly poised to defend an attack from the death eaters. They were here for one thing and that one thing only. They had no time to lose. Ron had volunteered to act as lookout when they strategized the play of action. He watched Harry and Hermione run off into one of the many corridors that contained magical prophecies. "Time to stay sharp and kick some death eater arse" he mumbled into the air.

"Harry have you found it yet?" yelled Hermione from the ending of the aisle while rushing through unimportant prophesies. "No I haven't found it yet. But I do wish they put a tracking device on it. Would've saved us time." replied Harry They were push out of their reverie by Ron running toward them, yelling" hurry up these arseholes are almost here" Within seconds the room was filled with bangs as death eaters apparated all around them. They ran zigzagged until Harry yelled to split up. As Hermione ran in a direction, her mind went into overdrive. "If Harry's birthday is July 18th 1980, that would make the prophecy in row 80 number 7:18. How did I not see this coincidence before. Fuck! That's behind us." Quickly casting her otter patronus with the intended message that should take Harry to the globe of truth, she failed to notice the two approaching death eaters behind her.

Running into a dead end, she stopped and swiftly turned around wand in hand. As she heard "Expelliarmus" from one of the men, and a Sectumsepra from the other, she knew she was in some deep shit. Eyes wide as saucers, she felt her wand fly from her hand and into the hand of the masked man. Bleeding, the last conscious thought she had was for Harry to find it and to get away safely. Then she dropped onto the floor, unconscious, to the men's rambling about what to do with her.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape apparated to Lord Voldemort's stronghold, as he was at the ministry raid, for the news about the spoils and treasures of the fight. As they entered the mansion, Severus was busy thinking what he was going to relay to Albus Dumbledore. As quickly as that thought came, it vanished as his occlumency shields went up and his thought and feelings went down. Gathering with the rest of the Death Eaters, he wondered whether the raid was successful and his time protecting Potter and the ther two muskateers had come to an end. But that was proven when Lord Voldemort burst through the door with such a look of fury that could kill those who decided to cross him. Gregory Goyle, death eater dumbarse, decided to find out. "My lord, what has put you in such a foul mood?"<p>

The second his question left his lips, Lord Voldemort screamed "Crucio" with such force that Goyle was on the floor in mere seconds covered in his own piss, withering in agonized pain. "One does not simply question Me when in my presence" Voldemort hissed. Without another word, Goyle was taken to another room to be further "trained" Being lead out, wolf whistles and crude comments could be heard by Goyle as he hung his head in terror.

As a peace offering, Pettigrew quickly and quietly brought up the captures and "spoils" of the battle. As he brought out young children, men and women, all of them to be tortured, raped and eventually killed. Severus did not display any emotion. If he did he would have been beaten as one of them. As he looked on, he noticed the last person was none other than his student, Hermione Granger, know-it-all, pain in the arse extraordinary. As he was looking from the safety of his hood, he saw she had a long gash starting from her collar to her waist. He immediately noticed that which was his curse. He muttered under his breath, knowing this would be hard to explain to the head master and head of house.

His thoughts were once again interrupted by Voldemort's voice. Heard his name called and stepped forward. He took off his hood, revealing his face. Coming up to Voldemorts throne, he bowed and kissed the hem of the robe and waited for permission to raise his head. As the permission was given, he stood up and waited.

"Either a Crucio or a boon with a side of Crucio" he thought knowingly as that was either one of Voldemorts moods.

"My loyal servant" Voldemort started. Severus wanted to snort. He wasn't loyal by any means. He belonged to the Greater Good and was since the death of Lily Evans, his once true love. After almost 20 years, he still loved her in memory. Looking back now, he realized that if it hadnt been for Lily, he would not have been a death eater.

"It has come to my attention that you organized this raid. And even though this raid was a failure due to the incompetence of these fools" with this said, Voldemort pointed to the crowd of death eaters. "You deserve one of this "spoils" for yourself. Choose wisely Ssseverus as you are rewarded once in a lifetime" he lisped.

* * *

><p>As Severus turned and scanned the area, feigning interest, he stopped and looked straight at . He knew that Albus and Minerva would kill him if he didn't rescue her. With a lasting look he turned back to Voldemort and pointed at Hermione with a sneer. "Her" he said. Lucius Malfoy (immidiatley) interrupted Snape. "My lord, you have promised my son,Draco, to keep this "Filth" as a plaything" If Voldemort hadnt been half snake, one could say he turned purple out of rage. "Bellatrix, Lucius need to be taught not to talk out of turn. If you wouldnt mind, you have been granted to teach him". As quickly as Lucius said that, He was tied up, levitated and taken to a torture room. Snape simply continued "Have her delivered to me unharmed and well" Voldemort quickly lisped at Severus, "You will come back after you receive the girl and lock her in your rooms, My Loyal Servant" "Yes, My Lord" replied Severus. With a quick but deep bow, he left to his rooms. Not even 10 minutes after he left, there was a knock on the door. He cautiously opened it, only to find Pettigrew levitating the still unconscious Granger into his room. He took her from the rat, and slammed the door shut. He put her down and clean the wound then healed it to the best of his ability and he apparated with her to Hogwarts. He quickly ran with her to the Headmasters office to leave her in safety while he went back to his snake-like master.<p>

"As you see my dear servants, one is rewarded but will suffer as you have suffered so far. I do believe I kept you long enough from your "party" with the blood traitors and the muggle filthy" Voldemort remarked. Not soon after, Severus arrived, just to be Crucioed on the spot. He was lead through many torture exercises which consisted of whippings, burnings, sharp kicks to the ribs and most of all crucios. While trying to distance himself from the pain, he could faintly here Voldemort laugh as he watched Snape and all the others suffer. Severus quickly detected that all the others that he didn't save were being brutally tortured and maimed. He distinguished Bellatrix Lestrange, back from torturing Lucius and Goyle, cutting up the bodies of children and adults aloke, having them end up unlikely to be recognized. Severus laid there for some time before he had permission to leave the revel. He stood up, quickly healed and dillusioned himself, and then apparated straight to his rooms at Hogwarts to clean up the blood and dirt from his robes.

* * *

><p>"No I certainly won't Albus". "Yes Severus you will, you hexed her, you will keep an eye out for her" Said the famous Albus Dumbledore.<p>

"I don't understand why Poppy cannot keep her in the infirmary" Severus huffed. Albus easily threw that comment back at him with a twinkle in his eye "because of the recent dragon pox infection, I'm sure you don't want her to have her immune system attacked while unconscious would you? Its quite infectious and has been transferring everywhere in the infirmary"

"No I wouldn't but why can't Minerva take care of her, she is her head of house after all, I don't believe I should take care of a cub under my serpent arm" he complained.

Dumbledore sternly replied "you either take care of her or your job is on the line. I could easily find another potions master but not another spy so I suggest get your guest room set up for Miss. Granger as she will be transferred in there this afternoon." with an afterthought he added " do make some healing and pain potions for her when needed"

As Severus got up, he had a thought come to him. With a smirk, "Albus, I will take care of her as long as you tell Minerva about her cub being injured and in my care. Oh and I will be back tonight to discuss the raid plans and damage done yesterday" and with the last word on the topic, he turned and left the office in his billowing robes.

Dumbledore turned to his beautiful phoenix and remarked quietly, "I hope someday he finds something to live for, something that makes him happy."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Review and tell me what you think. Also tell me what you want to see. First Chapter ever :) Like, and favorite HOPED YOU LIKED IT!


	2. Sleep Tight

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO JKR**_

__ALSO: AU AFTER 5TH YEAR

Severus moved swiftly, spy status allowing him to glide silently throughout the halls of Hogwarts, taking points off of any house that decided to be in the same place and time as him was. As he approached his room, he threw open the door with a sigh. "MIXIE" he bellowed. A short second later he heard a POP! As the elf appeared, it bowed down low and spoke: "Mixie is here noble Master Snape. And I wish to serve" Snape stared at the elf before continuing, "Mixie, I would like you to bring 's belongings to my guest room as she will be staying there for a certain period of time. And be quick as I have many other tasks for you. Also do NOT forget that if you mention this to anyone in the castle, I will give you clothes." He snarled. The elf shuddered and quickly popped out to get what he asked for. A long while later, after the elf had done the job and left, the guest room was drying from the paint. Gold and Red splattered the walls and were chosen by the bothersome elf, to suit 's tastes when she awoke from her unconscious slumber. With the room done and ready for her arrival, Severus walked toward his sitting room, he started a fire in the hearth and grabbed a good old Ogden's Firewhiskey and poured himself a snifter to drink away the pains of the day. Not long after, he remembered his meeting with Albus.

* * *

><p>Severus made his way up the twisting staircase to the Headmasters Office. In his mind he was cursing the Headmaster to hell. Why should he, dungeon bat, take care of the Gryffindor princess? He reached the top and was about to knock on the door when Albus opened the door. "I swear that old fool can predict the future" thought Snape. "Come in Severus" he beckoned. As Snape entered, he noticed Potter and Weasley sitting in the office. "What is HE doing here, sir" yelled Harry. "He, as you kindly put it, Harry, is going to explain what happened and what is happening with Hermione." Albus explained. "let me get some tea" said Dumbledore, trying to cut through the tension. "Please sit Severus, and beginning your story." He said 2 minutes later as he returned with the tea.<p>

As 2 hours went by, and tea was running short, Ron and Harry began to look pale when the professor mentioned that Hermione was held in Voldemort's stronghold, unconscious, until he rescued her from a most painful death. "Where will Mione be now, sir?" asked Ron, directing the question at the Headmaster. "Well Mr. Weasley, I decided that Ms. Granger would be safest in Professor Snape's custody as she will be targeted by death eaters." he Replied. Ron started turning the color of the rainbow. "B-b-b-but that Greasy Git will take advantage of her" Ron accused. Snape looked absolutely disgusted and livid. "I will not harm nor have any unjustly relations with Ms. Granger while in my care. And if you feel like accusing me of wrong doings which are NOT true, I will have you do detention with Mr. Filch for a month UNDERSTOOD?" Snape sneered. Without further excuses, Dumbledore excused Ron and Harry from the office to stop some hexs and curses from flying. "Severus is everything in place for 's arrival in your rooms? "Yes Headmaster, Mixie has made everything to 's liking so she will feel comfortable" he said. Without a second thought he grumbled "as if I actually care" Even at 115 years old age, Dumbledore had great hearing so he indeed heard the muttering. "Now Now Severus, in times like these you never know what might happen. We must keep the brains of the Golden Trio safe. I also ask you to allow Misters Potter and Weasley visit her. Now Will you please take Ms. Granger to your rooms?" With that being said, Snape pulled out his wand. Without saying a word, he cast a levicorpus and walked to the fireplace, followed by Hermione's body.

* * *

><p>Grabbing a pinch of Floo Power, he shouted Severus Snape's Quarters and stepped through the green by Granger's frail body, Severus walked through his sitting room to his guest quarters where she would be housing for the next month or two. As he entered, he silently lowered her to the bed and left to get potions that would help her with her immune system and with the functions of her body. He unlocked his lab door with the sharpest wand movements and removed all the necessary potions. He tilted her head up and painstakingly slowly he rubbed her throat to get the potions down. With that being done, he dimmed the lights and stepped out of his room. Only then did he get a bit of peace before walking to his own room and going to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Day in and day out, Hermione still slept and all her friends began to get worried. "What if she doesn't make it" Ron said without thinking. "Of course she will make it, she is Hermione Granger is she not?" Ginny replied with a small smile. Everyone new Ron liked Hermione and was very protective for her. For Severus, the week went on as normally as it could get with Ms. Granger in his rooms, still unconscious. Dumb and Dumber, as Severus liked to call Harry and Ron, came to visit her daily and he allowed them to see her for a miniscule amount of time. Whenever they would complain he would dare them to try his patience so he could cut all associations in his rooms. The days went on smashingly as one could put it. It was the usual: Longbottom blowing up every possible cauldron, Draco Malfoy antagonizing every single Gryffindor about the missing MudBlood, but still no waking of Ms. Granger. Without her in Severus' class, he was mellower and more tolerable. He was able to finally spend some time playing the piano he kept in his private library. He had gotten some quality playing time in the week where she was out cold. As he sat down with a glass of wine, his elegant fingers flitted across the ivory keys. He thought of a song to play and when it came to him he played. As he started, he didn't stop. He slowly played throughout the night, oblivious to the shadow in the doorway.<p>

_**BAM what do you guys think? a good second chapter? Improvements/concerns/things to add? REVIEW AND FAVORITE if you want to be updated about new chappies**_


	3. Anger, Lies, and Friends

DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER EVEN IF I WISH I DID. ALL RIGHTS GO TO JKR

I ONLY OWN THE PLOT. SO ENJOY ! REVIEW, ADD, FAVOURITE

Hermione slowly regained consciousness, only to be greeted by the mother lord of all headaches. She sat up and took notice of a pile of potion bottles by her bed side and found the headache reducer that her captor provided. As she notice her surroundings in her room, she came to realize that she was not in her own bed but of another person, as she quickly changed clothes, it did not escape her ears: the music of a ballad being played on a piano. Doing the thing she dreaded, she stumbled out of bedroom and made her way toward the noise. Seeing her captor, her heart started pounding and she was in shock. Her captor was none other than Professor Severus Fucking Snape! She stood quietly listening to him as he played song after song. She quietly made her way toward him. As she neared, he grabbed her arm with such strength it was undeniable she could not get out. "NEVER EVER BE SILENT AROUND ME, YOU STUPID GIRL" he gasped through his teeth as if he was trying to hold in his anger. "You could have been injured or killed" he said while staring at his wand. He let go of her arm and backed away. Snape cleared his throat and started, "Would you like some dinner to eat while I explain what has happened?' he asked after a moment of awkward silence.

* * *

><p>Hermione's head was whirling with all the information Professor Snape had just told her. So, he risked his life for her eh, she thought. Then it hit her, Harry and Ron… they are absolutely going to kill me, she realized. And then and only then she had found some joy in the past week and a half, she smiled. "Oh its going to be great to be back. They must have been worrying and failing half of their classes." She chuckled under her breath.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus was sitting quietly at the end of the kitchen table watching her intently to see how she reacted to the news he just told her. What he expected was to see bawling or at least looking a bit sad. What he wasn't expected for was a full blown smile or the barely heard laugh. Puzzled, he slowly approached her and waved his hand in front of her face, only to have it grasped and have it pull the rest of his body into a huge bear hug. Not a hug for sympathy he thought, but a hug of thanks. He slowly, but sharply, told her, " may you get your hands off my person? And the moment of thanks was ruined as she slowly untangled her arms and stalked away. And it was then that Severus thought to himself "the normalcy is gone and time to start were it left off"<p>

* * *

><p>The second she had left the room, Snape called on Albus and Poppy Pomprey to check if had any outstanding injuries. As the medical examination had started, and Poppy shooed them away, Albus and Severus were stuck in the kitchens of Hogwarts nursing some tea, thinking about what would happen to "I believe she should return to her own house now" remarked Snape. "Severus I told you specifically to keep her out of danger in the safety of your rooms. Did I….." Albus was rudely interrupted by Minerva McGonagall. "Where is " she demanded. "Minerva…" Albus tried without effort. "No Albus. You told me that she would be back from her parents' house this morning and I have gotten absolutely NO news of her arrival. And from what I see, she hasn't even entered the castle. I am responsible for her as I am her head of house. Now stop with the story and lies and please just explain yourself." She demanded. Severus decided to play on Albus' nerves right at the perfect moment as to get out of babysitting Granger for another day. "So, Albus you haven't told Minerva that here perfect student is injured and was in my care?" he remarked lazily with a crooked smirk. Looking at McGonagall, Snape knew she was on the brink of explosion. So shortly after that comment was made, he decided it was their time to fight over . The second he heard Minerva throw the tea cup against the wall, he took that as his queue to leave the kitchens.<p>

* * *

><p>He returned to his quarters to find asleep in his favourite chair. He sighed. "What am I going to do about this bothersome girl in my rooms" he thought as he levitated the girl to her room the second time that week. With that being done, he stalked off to his own bedroom where he changed into his night shirt and pants, dropped into his bed and was absorbed by the darkness of sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Morning bore nothing but awkwardness. Since Hermione was well, she had made breakfast to serve as gratitude for what he did. Half way through breakfast, Snape told her that she would be attending classes under watchful eyes of the staff and she would have to be very aware of her surroundings. Randomly, Professor Snape grabbed his arm and let out a pain filled moan. To Hermione's surprised face he quickly said. "Voldemort...a summoning." and left the room. He emerged seconds later donning his death eater robes and mask ready to be hurt by one of his masters. "Be vigilant" was the last thing he said to Hermione before he apparated away. She had an elf put it all away before grabbing her book bag and heading toward the Gryffindor tower. On the way she saw Neville, ever the klutz, he tripped and knocked her books to the ground, but was kind enough to help her pick them up. As she started back up the stairs, she heard someone call her name. "Mione! I heard you were back!" yelled Harry and Ron as they attacked her in ferocious hugs. All of a sudden a feminine voice breaks through their hugging. "Now Hermione i do believe It is plainly rude to not say Hi to your best friend" laughs Ginny. "Gin! It's great to see you! "She says. "Well it's great to see you too, would you pleaseee explain what in the 7 pits of hell happened to you?" Ginny demands.<p>

* * *

><p>After a long period of time and many explanations later, Hermione finally gets to the point where she was in Snape's care, Ginny and the boys were astounded. "So he just kept you in that room?" asked Ron still a bit jealous that she spent a week in Snape's rooms. "Yea he did, though I was allowed into his library" she said with a grin. "ahahah that's the Hermione we know and love" Harry joked. "But the good news is that I get to go back to the Gryffindor tower tonight" added Mione. "By the way, how are your grades… don't tell me they have dropped" she said slowly as she saw the tell tale signs of guilt pass their faces. "What am I going to do with you two' she said jokingly as they stood up. They left the niche in which they were huddled in and walked up to the Gryffindor tower for the night.<p>

A/N: Sorry for the week long wait before the update. Many things to do, and had to get caught up at school.


End file.
